sonic mystery dungeon adventure (remastered)
by modern silver productions
Summary: note: based of PMD: gates to infinity, three years later. as the blue blur's sleeping in his NY apartment, he get's a surprise dream message and is far from imagining it; read on as sonic the hedgehog journeys the altered pokemon world in search of the "son of arceus" fighting new and old foes alike
1. prologue

**sonic mystery dungeon**

**remastered **

**note:the other chapters have been deleted because they're being remastered, adding pov mostly**

**prologue**

_Sonic's pov_

I was asleep in my apartment in NY, getting ready for the big day tomorrow when we say our farewell's to snivy. snivy was somewhat of a human-like grass snake but not fully humanoid snivy was a being called, a pokemon, a animal-like creature from another world. silver the hedgehog, my friend for serveral years now also revealed himself to be a pokemon known as reshiram when he took his rings off two years ago in order to stop NAZO once and for all. in my dream I saw nothing but whiteness and a small strangely colored pool. at first I thought it was a side-effect from eggman's most recent scheme fusing my soul with chaos; the guardian of the chaos emeralds. but then I heard a voice a girl-like voice

"legendary blue hedgehog, savior of worlds, I ask of you to assist in this crisis"

"huh?" surly I couldn't be imagining it, I've never heard of her before. not even merlina sounded like that

just then I felt pain all over my body. ok something is going on! first thing I've noticed so far, is this seems similar to snivy's tail of when he was first sent to this world he now proclaims as his home. I looked into the reflection of the pool I was shocked by what I saw. I was no longer the pure blue blue hedgehog in fact I didn't think I was a hedgehog anymore I was more of a... sea otter? my head was now roundish with little blue cat-like ears, a cyan body, I had triangle-like arms, which were white along with my head, platypus-like feet and tail which were blue. and finally on my stomach I saw what looked like... a sea shell?

"I wish you best of luck legendary hedgehog" the voice said. ugh not another one of those who call me legendary hedgehog. "you may know me as espeon"

"so, espeon what's this crisis going on then?" I just had to ask although the name 'espeon' seemed famillar somehow like in a tail snivy had shared

"the pokemon god, arceus seems to have gone berserk I need you to see if you can find the son of arceus, who has come from the other pokemon world, then head to post town" she said

pokemon. she said it. pokemon, now I knew exactly where I was heading. snivy had told me after the dream ended he found himself falling from the sky. I prepared myself for a long fall. although since she said 'pokemon' does that mean I turned into a...? I pushed that thought aside for now

"after you head to post town we'll discuss our next motive when you get there, legendary hedgehog" espeon continued

"ok! then what are we waiting for?" I started "but what's with this 'legendary' stuff? you can just call me sonic; sonic the hedgehog!"

"ok then, sonic the legendary hedgehog let's go" before I could say 'cut out the legendary stuff' the pool swirled into a whirlpool

"ahhhh! snivy didn't say anything about this!" I yelled and before I knew it I was falling from the sky

_shadow's pov_ 12:00pm

as I woke up I thought about of the farewell I had to make to snivy and silver. sigh. it sure will get quiet now in the mansion once my only guests leave. guess it's time to head to tails' lab where he's going to open snivy's portal with his latest invention.

when I got there, there was a huge commotion between tails' and amy. I tried to remain unnoticed in case that blind hedgehog starts to think I'm sonic again. sigh. bad memories from 2001 although I started to pick up pieces from the commotion

"amy sonic would never do that!" tails exclaimed

"really? then how do you explain his disappearance last night? we agreed to go together today" amy yelled back

sonic, gone? I want to say eggman's behind this

"everyone calm down!" the familiar grass snake; snivy was here now "I'm sure sonic had his reasons"

then amy looked my way and I stopped cold "oh sonic! there you are!" she said as she ran toward me burying in a hug. I swear to chaos tails if you don't get this bitch some glasses then I'm going too...

then all of a sudden a huge, metal claw grabbed the roof of tails' workshop and ripped it open. then we saw a huge battleship by the name of the egg carrier III

"hohohoho!" the doctor laughed

"not this again..." snivy muttered

then the claw grabbed ahold of tails' machine that was supposed to send snivy back and pulled it aboard the egg carrier III

"come on! for the name arceus! can I please go home now so I don't have to look at your hideous mustache anymore?" snivy yelled

"why you?! y-you'll pay for this!" eggman yelled as the egg carrier started to slowly fly away.

"snivy" I began "you ready to kick some robot butt again?"

"always" snivy responded

"shadow I'm coming too!" tails volunteered

"I'll create a distraction so you guys can get by" silver declared as he switched hedgehog forms and used his physic powers to fly up the weapon's area

"I'm coming as well just in case he has sonic locked up and he needs rescuing" amy declared

great. going aboard the egg carrier III with a physic idiot, and a horny hedgehog this will be fun...

_Pikachu's pov_

ok I've faced many villain's before in the past, but this suicine was worse than all of them combined. even team plasma who had been able to control my mind but failed at the last minute by using their pokemon control device. now suicine, leader of team darkgold has remastered the pokemon control device II though with my newest power remains ineffective, although is still a threat when it takes over my friends and use them against me. my name is; Pikachu thunder alfa, and i'm no normal Pikachu. I'm capable to change types; a short while ago my ability changed from static to multitype.

when me and my trainer; ash ketchem finished the kalos league we set our sights on the mastana region, hoping for more wonder and adventure. although since we got here we've run into everything but that we were quickly ambushed by team darkgold, we barely escaped thanks to a surprise rescue by our friend n from the unova region we later ran into our old friend; brock and together we've been traveling the mastana region. although we're about to uncover a mystery very unknown and suicine's right on the main path. guess I'll just have too smash him to oblivion

"AURORA BEAM!" he yelled then a beam of cold ice-like aurora came at me

"Pikachu use..." ash began, questioning which move for me too use. I decided to mute him out this battle and use my latest move: judgement. a blast of pure electricity blasted though suicine's attack with more force than any other electric type move. I look at ash as he's trying to figure out whenever to scold me now, or later for using a move without instruction. sigh. is it that big of a crime to use a move while my trainer was having a brain fart?

"hmph" suicine said "well, well son of arceus you've come far. though it's time to say farewell you can have your 'precious world' back!"

I couldn't believe my ears suicine was just giving up?

"because I'll soon be back once I have a full scale legendary army with your father in the lead! ahahah!" suicine continued he then ran ahead when we followed he ran straight into a strange portal

"should we follow him?" brock questioned

"well he did mention something about a army of legends and Pikachu's father, arceus" n reasoned

I really wished I could add to the decision but all they'd hear is: pika pika pika seriously if I am arceus' son, the poke god himself then why didn't he teach me English let alone give me the ability too. sigh if bill makes a machine that can give pokemon that ability I'm trying it! recently I've become a bit jealous of team rocket's meowth who can do just that I still haven't figured out how he did it.

then the 'making the decision' got a little to tense I mean suicine left saying something about an army of legends and we can't make a single decision?! so I just went with what my gut told me: I ran straight into the portal which most likely stirred ash, n, and brock into chasing after me. I had one mission: to stop suicine's plan and honor my father. I can't fail!

**end of chapter! also don't be too mad if down the line ash ends up derping everything up. just note it's not intended**

**if there's anything I can approve upon please leave a review, this is my first fan fiction **


	2. heroes rise

**chapter 2: heroes rise **

_Snivy's pov _

great. just great. all I wanted to do was go back home to my friends, but apparently egghead had other ideas. sigh. I'm starting to think NAZO burned that bridge anyway when he used my body, heck who knows he could've killed any of my friends while I was sub-conscious. he could've taken any of them down. umbreon. espeon. virizeon. keldeo. emolga. hydrigon. and most of all... axew. NAZO either killed my best friend, or he turned my best friend into my worst threat. sigh. like I always said before I was sent there in the first place: I'll cross that bridge when I get there. although that attitude didn't help when me and axew had to face kyurem in the great glacier before we destroyed the bittercold; a ice berg like thing formed by the negative thoughts from pokemon. I'm still amazed I still-.

"snivy!" shadow's voice interrupts my train of thought "do you want to fly me and amy over there? tails wants to keep the tornado a safe distance"

sigh. another trick I learned in these past three years hanging around these fools. the only one I'll miss is shadow, maybe tails. ok. I'll miss everyone but the annoying, horny, blind, pink hedgehog. thank arceus! she's not physic like silver, I'd regret that last thought! "umm how bout one at a time?" I asked awkwardly. carrying them both wouldn't be any stress but... that hammer scares me sometimes.

"ok. and snivy?"

"yeah?" I asked curiously toward the ultimate life

"something on your mind or something?" he asked "your normally tough-like and rarely show your emotions" sigh. I sort of missed the tough hedgehog I knew until last year when tails broke that tough shell of his. I cringed.

"I-It's j-just that I'm afraid something may have happened to my friends three years ago when that, that NAZO took over my mind. I don't know what I'd do if any of them-"

"don't worry!" damn it. I caught her attention. "if anything like that happened, you can stay here, and possibly be a replacement if sonic keeps saying no" I looked at her funny. was that an insult or a complement? did she like me? as annoying as she was, I couldn't help but notice that this was the first..

"AMY!" shadow and tails yelled in unison

"what? I'm just asking"

"don't worry snivy" shadow reassured "we WILL get you back home; I WILL make sure of that! even if I have too strangle that ass**** myself!"

wow. at least I'm not the only one who wants to strangle that guy. although thus far I've learned that shadow has a way with words; especially curse words

before I could give shadow a response the idiot white hedgehog came over

"hey guys I got their attention" silver said in his idiotic voice. I watched in horror as three missals came towards the tornado.

"silver! you idiot!" me, tails, shadow, and amy scolded him as we fell. I grabbed ahold of shadow and amy with my arms and used my two vines like helicopter blades to gain altitude, tails right behind me; doing the same process with his two tails. I always found it ironic that his name is tails and he has two tails; although that might be what he was named for. despite how much I wanted to use 'leaf blade' or 'leaf tornado' on that idiot, I had to foucus on the mission at hand, err, task at hand. me and tails headed toward the egg carrier III.

I dropped shadow and amy off at the rear with tails and silver the idiot by my side. if I wanted to slap him, now'd be my chance but I decided to postpone it

"hohohoho!" that fiend laughed "welcome to the eggcarrier III! the exact location of your graves hohoho!"

"over my dead body!" silver yelled.

"umm I think that's the point silver" I deadpanned

then the egg robot's came from holes in the ground; which below is the weapons bay. I looked to my friends. shadow was ready taking off his infilerater rings, amy ready with her hammer, tails ready with his A4 pulser cannon, silver in mid-flight heading below to stop reinforcements. he may be an idiot but he proves his worth when the time's right.

"now let's kick some robot a**!" shadow exclaimed

minus the cusing I agreed.

_Pikachu's pov _

I ran farther and farther in the portal-like vortex I thought I could see that suicine now. no, IT was suicine but then he disappeared right up ahead of me, when I got to that same point, everything went all black then suddenly all blue. apparently I was underwater now. I switched types so not only could I breath but see better as well. unfortunately there was no sign of brock, ash, or n.

"w-where am I?" I asked myself out loud "am I still in mastana?"

apparently I fell in a swampy area there was loads of phyduck, golduck, and even a toxicroak or two as well as the devoluted state.

I scolded myself for going ahead in the portal without signaling to ash, brock, or N that I was going in. sigh. now I'll never find them first of all I have no idea if this is still mastana, another region, or a whole other dimension world where only pokemon exist. if it is another dimension then I have no idea what happened to them if that theory is correct.

"whoaaaaa!" I heard a cry at first I thought it was one of my friends I look up and see an oshawoot falling from the sky

_Sonic's pov _

ok. normally when I am falling from the sky it normally goes like this 1. I am unchanged 2. I usually fall on solid ground, not water. that's part of the reason why I freaked out. (ok for the record I freak out even if I'm heading to solid ground, just not as loud as I did this time)

"ahhhhh!" I yelled as I fell I then fell into the water. although usually I close my mouth, and hold my nose when going underwater. instead I didn't do that for some reason as if I had some instant that I'd be able to... breath underwater? call me crazy. when I hit the water somehow unlike previous times the water going to my lungs didn't affect my breathing.

"ok this is weird" I said and yes still surviving after 2 minutes. somehow it felt just like normal breathing

"are you ok?" I heard an underwater voice ask

then I saw a yellow mouse-like thing swim towards me

"y-yeah" I responded as I started to swim up. ok, normally I don't know how to swim, but somehow it just seemed... automatic somehow

when on the shore the yellow mouse has standing with me now

"so what happed with the falling from the sky?"

"umm I guess aftermath of that dream-like thing that bought me here"

"oh so you've never been an oshawott until now?" the mouse asked

"umm yeah hopefully it'll take a while for that eggman to notice that I'm gone, and try to take over the world"

"oh so apparently your the hero of your world as well?" he asked

"umm ya"

"huh that makes two of us" he noted "so what's your name?"

"I'm sonic!; sonic the hedgehog!" I exclaimed

"huh I'm Pikachu thunder alfa, but you may call me Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed "you used to be a hedgehog' has given me some clue on what happened to my friends" he said thoughtfully

"your missing your friends?" I asked

"yeah three 'used too be' humans by the names of ash, brock, and N. I think they have the same case as you did" Pikachu exclaimed

"then what are we waiting for? I'll help you find them!"

"really?"

"yeah and with my speed it'll be a snap!"

"oh you use speed to your advantage? huh in this world it'd be known as extreme speed" Pikachu explained "and I accept your help, come on 'water boy' "

"hey! I'm actually afraid of water"

"don't worry as an oshawott you'll get used to it, come on!"

huh I guess this time, I get to use the sea to my advantage, this'll be fun! me and Pikachu ran off in the distance, surprisingly at the same speed possibly because of that "extreme speed" he mentioned

_Snivy's pov _

there is _nothing _stopping me from my goal! these egg robots are pretty pathetic it just takes about 1 vine whip, leaf tornado, or leaf blade to destroy them. I heard explosions from down below most likely silver's doing. finally a huge robot with wreaking balls came up to me, and guess who was inside?

"ho ho ho ho! let me introduce you too the egg wr-"

"yeah, I can tell it's the egg wreaker, thanks to the obvious wreaking balls that look hideous" I mocked

"wh-why you! you'll pay for this!"

"yet another term that makes you, errrr, no comment on that part"

and then he used one of those wreaking balls to smash me. I doged to the side and as he was retracting it, I grabbed on and used a leaf blade then a leaf tornado once it got to the cockpit.

"why you! yo-you'll pay for this!"

"repeating yourself doctor?" I mocked

he repeated the process with the wreaking ball(s) and I repeated the process with my grass attacks three more times his machine then threatened to explode

"why you!"

I ducked for cover while his machine exploded

"really egghead?" I mocked while he was on the ground "site of our graves? give me a break! this wasn't even a proper killing attempt!" shadow, tails, amy, and silver were now right beside me.

"well then this is!" the doctor yelled as he pressed a button he was holding, a remote control to be exact.

I saw the gates open where our portal was being held and it started sucking things in like a vortex it sucked the doctor in but before he yelled

"now it's time to rule two worlds! ho ho ho ho!"

"aughh! sh-shadow what should we do!" tails yelled

"I'll tell ya what!" I started "we have too stop eggman no mater what! everyone stay together!" I yelled as I let go off my little ledge and got in the portal.

last thing I remember before blacking out was hitting the ground and I heard many gasps and yells of "s-snivy!" maybe it was shadow's tails' amy's or silver's voice


	3. 50-year reunion

**forgot to put author credits on the last chapter... oh well. also shadow fans, this is for you! a chapter completely dedicated to shadow!**

* * *

**chapter 3: 50 year reunion **

_shadow's pov_

"ugh..." snivy's 'stay together plan' didn't work out so well.

"h-hey are you alright?" I heard a voice call, a familiar girly voice in fact

"ugh..." I stirred again "wh-where am I?" I asked, still in blackness

the girl being startled by my voice at first answered "umm your in eevee village!" I swear I know her voice from somewhere, but where? it almost sounds like... maria? but that'd be im-possible she died aboard the A.R.K. sigh. remembering what happened makes me wonder why I joined the same organization that killed her...

I then heard other voices a few male, a few female along, with the 'possible maria voice'

"so where'd you find the shiny eevee? a male's voice asked

"first off your not going to chose his evolution flareon! and I found him unconscious in the forest grotto!" the same girl-like voice said

"maria! you know you can't be an eevee forever!" another male like voice said. 'maria'? something is up.

"even if I can't evolution should be a choice, not a must jolteon!" the girl voice said

"pfft, says you, ms. human from another world! who's the one talking about evolution rights? you ar-" another female voice said obviously ganging up on 'maria'

**"enough!"** I suddenly yelled as I jerked myself awake

then I saw four figures, all of them fox-like right beside me a brown, small fox with a bushy tail. right up to the brown fox's face a blueish fish-like fox/mermaid (a foxmaid?) then right beside them a orange like fox, bushy all over, and finally a yellow fox, with spikes all over it. I then try to stand on two feet but then fall to the ground. with the foxmaid muttering: "please don't tell me we found another weirdo like maria?" the same voice that taunted maria

I couldn't help muttering: "huh look who's talking, the fish"

"what was that punk?!" the foxmaid sneered, with the other three smirking "that's it! water pulse! she yelled and a pulse-like beam of water headed straight for me, I chaos controlled to a nearby tree

"what he can teleport?" the foxmaid yelled in confusion "where'd he go?!"

"you," I said toward her "are a real piece of sh**"

"I think he's starting to dis you vaporeon" the yellow fox said "and I think he's enjoying it" he said toward the foxmaid, obviously called vaporeon

"who do you think you are stupid shiny eevee!" vaporeon yelled. at least that answers the question of "what did I become?"

"hmph, who am I?!" I yelled back "I am shadow the hedgehog, the universe's only ultimate life form!" I heard the brown fox gasp and the orange and yellow fox mutter to each other: "vaporeon got herself in some deep trouble this time"

"well then, mr. I'm so big and tuff just cause I'm the ultimate life, which is obviously a lie!, bring it on! vaporeon declared and mocked at the same time.

"I'm literally starting to hate you already" I yelled as I jumped from my tree and landed right in front of her.

"aurora beam!" she yelled as a beam of ice like aurora came at me

I jumped then while air borne I yelled "chaos spear!" spears of yellow light ran straight toward her

"augh! that's not a proper attack!" vaporeon yelled "why are you-?"

"why?!" I said "because," I held a hand up, err, a paw apparently. first finger, err toe, err just forget it! "you mocked me being the ultimate life," second finger "and you completely mocked my friend maria" vaporeon gasped

"I guess it makes sense that both weirdos are related" she mocked

"hmph and technically where I come from they call this self defense, since you did make the first attack" I countered

"heh, he's got a point vaporeon" the yellow fox said "your a bit hot-headed for a water type!"

"jol-jolteon! now's not the time!' vaporeon protested "water pulse!"

then my body started to ache, followed by several gasps then I felt electricity leave my body

"wh-what!?" vaporeon started "why yo-" but was cut of by a huge net trapping her and everyone else including maria inside I looked up and saw an air balloon in the shape of a cat with gold on it's head

"just who do you think you are?!" I yelled up at the balloon

"prepare for trouble! here in the sky!" a female's voice declared

"make it double! we won't bite!" a male's voice said.

"to protect the world's from devastation!" the female continued

"to unite all peoples within our nation!" the male declared

"to denounce the devils of truth and love!" the female declared

"to extend our reach to the stars above!" the male continued.

_seriously? _

"Jessie!" the female shrieked

"james!" the male shrieked

"team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie shrieked

"surrender now, or prepare to fight!" james shrieked

"meowth! that's right!" another male with a strange accent declared

_**"I asked who you were, not for you to opera-sing!"** _I yelled. they apparently, practically fell over

"ugh! the nerve!" jessie yelled

"we're not opera singers! we're team rocket!" james yelled

"so get dat facts straight!" meowth declared

"we were going after the twerps but an army of eeveelutions will prove our victory!" jessie declared

"hmph, you'll have to go though me, shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form!" I declared. (I was going add a small comment about a free vaporeon, but now's not the time!)

"oh! if dat shiny jolteon's the ultimate life form, then that'll be all we need to impress the boss!" meowth declared

_I don't want to meet whoever's they're_ boss

"so apparently your kidnappers? real classic, team idiot!" I noted

"team idiot?!" jessie repeated disgusted "we'll show you, team idiot! james, fire the net!"

* * *

"classic" "too easy" and "seriously?" was what I muttered as I dodged net after net.

"that, speed is unlike any other speed I've seen in other pokemon!" meowth noted

"oh well, we'll deal with him later! let's grab the other eeveelution's and get out of here!" Jessie declared

_Idiots _

I ran toward where maria, jolteon, flareon, and vaporeon were trapped, my body aching all over, and feeling my feet leave the ground due to physic energy.

I heard several gasps from both groups: team rocket and my friends plus vaporeon

"on second thought..." Jessie began "this, ultimate life form is all we need!"

"you won't catch shadow that easy!" maria shrieked

"hush you!" Jessie scolded "meowth, we need you to grab him!"

"wha? why me?" meowth asked "you guys are counted as pokemon too now!"

"because at this moment we're inexperienced! so get out there!" Jessie shrieked and then I guess she threw meowth out

_inexperienced? that's useful information _

"so, shadow your very interesting, being able to change from an eevee to a jolteon to now an espeon! you could be very useful in the team rocket cause!" meowth declared he looked exactly like the balloon.

"hmph, I'm no fool, I know evil when I see it!" I declared

"heheh evil? no, no, no team rocket are the good guys!" meowth nervously lied

"pffft _good guys_? that's a real sorry lie seeing how you tied up my friends!" I declared "enough talk! **chaos spear!**" spears of yellow light pieced threw meowth

"ouch! what kind of move is that?!" he asked

"a move meant to obliterate you!" I mocked "**chaos spear!**" this time I made sure to hook the spears in such a way that they knocked meowth back to Jessie and james. then I channeled my new physic energy to float up there.

in the balloon I saw a snake-like figure with a crocodile-like figure with meowth

"ok ok ok we're sorry!" Jessie's voice insisted from the snake

"we won't do it again!" james from the crocodile said

"hmph too late for that!" I declared coldly "now it's time to see if team rocket can fly! **chaos**...**blast!**" a huge amount of chaos energy was released I then heard

"you went too far Jessie!" meowth shrieked

"don't worry next time, he won't be so lucky!" she declared

then they all yelled: "team rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they flew though the sky

* * *

"shadow..." maria said "thanks for the save"

_sigh._ _I should be happy I could talk to maria again after fifty years... but I couldn't enjoy it .if theres more crooks like team rocket then I couldn't imagine what'd happen to tails, amy, silver, and snivy _

"shadow, there's something on your mind isn't there?" she insisted

"It's just that I'm worried about my four friends who came here with me" I explained

"really? I'll help you find them" she said

"**no we'll help you find them**" a familiar voice said

me and maria whirl around to find jolteon, flareon, and vaporeon behind us

"vaporeon?" I ask

"umm shadow" she started "maybe I was wrong about you after all sorry bout that I tend to 'judge quick"

"yeah" jolteon said "we didn't know how to repay you after saving us..."

"so after we heard that, we decided we'd help you find your friends! it's the least we can do!" flareon interrupted/continued

_ok normally I decline help such as this, but I had a feeling... I'd need them. I also had a feeling I'd face someone far worse then team rocket and eggman combined. _

"ok then" I said, seeing the sun set. "we take off at morning"

* * *

**and... there we go! end of chapter **

**note: shadow's "power of evolution" ability is inspired by the fanfiction "four paws" in the pokemon section **


End file.
